


the one controlling me, is you.

by wish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Madara Uchiha, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smitten Madara Uchiha, Smut, Top Hashirama Senju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish1/pseuds/wish1
Summary: madara tries to be in control but fails miserably. and he loves hashirama.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	the one controlling me, is you.

The lamp illuminated the room giving a warm glow to their bedroom. It was midnight in the village which seemed to be the peaceful part of the day. It’s perfect for Madara, the best things are to be done at night, after all.

"Take off your shirt, _slowly_." Madara instructed. "Okay," Hashirama softly smiled and began to remove the first piece of his armor. Madara grimaced, he shouldn't be happy. _Madara's_ in control.

The Senju insisted that he take the lead tonight. Possibly because he felt bad. Truthfully, Madara didn't mind, when push came to shove he preferred it to be Hashirama. He would never let the Hidden Leaf see his lenient side. But he was always passive when it came to Hashirama. He couldn't help it.

He loved him. 

Madara laid his hand on Hashirama's chest. Hashirama sighed. He dug his nails his chest, "Do you want to fuck me, Senju?" 

Hashirama looked breathless, "If you'll allow me." Madara clenched his teeth, he should be _asking_ him. Hashirama put his hand on Madara's hips and grinded upwards.

" _Will_ you allow me, Madara?" Hashirama murmured into Madara's hair. Madara bit his lip and groaned. He leaned his head in between his neck. He wanted to stay like this; shamelessly dry humping him. Hashirama combed his fingers through his hair and _moaned._ But Madara was a man of morals. So, it brought Madara to his next intent.

He sat up.

Hashirama dropped his head down the pillow, he looked up "Are you okay?" Isn't the whole part of being in control for his benefit and not Hashirama’s? Madara glared at him. He loved him but he can be so _stupid_ sometimes. Madara turned his head, "For the god of shinobi, you can be so stupid at times."

Senju looked up at him hurt with teary eyes, "What does that mean?" He says. "Are you not enjoying this?" Madara wanted to say no but his erection was giving him away.

He turned his head, " _You_ wanted me to take control, but look at you," Madara's sharingan glowed in the night, "Grinding on me like a _dog_."

A shadow fell on his face, Hashirama let go of Madara's hips."Oh." Hashirama lip stuck out. _He's going to cry_ , He thought."Don't be like that, Senju." Madara put his hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Never forget that you wanted this," He looked down at him. Something struck inside Madara, If the _god of shinobi_ wanted him to take control then he was going to have to be mean. However this was true, it saddened him so.

Hashirama's body stiffened; he was waiting. That's more like it. "Grab the lube," Madara told him. Hashirama reached above as he grabbed it, his muscles flexing as he did so. Madara licked his lips.

He couldn't wait.

Madara pulled Hashirama’s hand down, and licked down his neck. "You _really_ are changing me Senju." He could feel Hashirama on his thigh. "Ask me." he whispered.

It seemed like Hashirama was finally getting it. Hashirama's blush deepened, "Can I _please_ fuck you?" he gasps as Madara closes his teeth on his neck. Madara's eyes returned to their original state. "Well of course you can, you only had to ask nicely." Madara grinned.

Madara removed his pants in a slow manner. He still was controlling the situation but he wanted to make it a little more painful for Hashirama. The moon shone on his face giving Hashirama a more angelic look. It was too much for him. Madara moaned as he stretched himself open, he threw a glance at Hashirama. His eyes were watching his every move.

Madara is enjoying this.

"Well, a-ah, are you going to fuck me or what?" The Hokage's eyes widened then he nodded. He flipped him over so that Madara was lying on his back. Hashirama pushed Madara's hair back and kissed his forehead. "Okay, but I want to say,'' Hashirama groaned as he entered him, " I think it was a good idea of you taking control tonight." Madara held Hashirama tight. He felt his heart burn, he really did love this man. 

Madara realized this isn't the first time he made him feel like this. It reminded him of how he was a teenager staying up all night thinking about Hashirama. What’s his favorite color, his favorite food, what he did in his free time. But the one thing that concerned Madara, is, what was his and Hashirama's future. He didn't know. And that's what pains him the most. But what he _does_ know is that he doesn't want to let him go. And he hasn't ever since.

He knew exactly how to be passionate in the toughest times. Madara's eyes were closed the moment Hashirama entered him. He took the chance to look at his lover, lost in a trance, how can he love someone like Madara? Then again how can he ever be in control? It was Hashirama who he fell in love with, the one who pulled him out of darkness. Hashirama was in control.

Madara smiled, he always was.

Hashirama’s breath became more ragged and so did Madara’s, they were close. It almost angered him because he would never get a chance to see Hashirama like this. Madara gasped as he came, a coldness crawling over his body. It felt like a near death experience. It was pure ecstasy.

Hashirama's face was on his neck, recovering from his high. Madara struggled to push him off, giving up and Madara huffed. “Hashirama get _off_ ,” Madara pushed him again. “you're killing me.”

Hashirama rolled off him, then mumbled something that Madara didn't catch.

“What?” Madara poked him trying to get his attention. "What did you say?" he asked. “Do you really think i’m stupid?” Hashirama said as he faced him. “No, Hashirama” Madara pulled him closer, “ I do not think you're stupid.” It was hard to say he loved him, however times like this he knew his love was radiating on Hashirama. Sometimes he wished he could say out loud.

Madara rolled his eyes, next time he’ll leave it to the Hokage to be in control.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt help writing HashiMada smut. its one of my favorites otps! you are more than welcome to comment!


End file.
